Brings Us Together
by made.for.life
Summary: Tony unwittingly lets Steve bring something new to the Avengers Tower. What will it/she change.
1. Chapter 1

Tony groaned as someone knocked on the door to his new workroom. The metal door clanged. Pepper wasn't home so it must be one of his new residents. He lifted one hand to his head. Ever since he had brought all of the avengers into his tower, they had been asking him questions non-stop. Not one of the freakshow that he had collected seemed to understand that this was their home. The only rules were the ones that they created. The Avengers didn't need his permission.

"Who is it Jarvis?" Tony picked his tools back up.

"Mister Rogers, sir." The AI answered.

So its star spangled boy this time Tony thought. "Let him in."

"Hey Tony." Steve came in.

Tony didn't look up. "Cap."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm. Quick question. Are you okay with"

"Yes." Tony cut through.

"What? But you didn't even"

"I don't care what you do. This is your _home_. No rules."

"Are you sure? This is a little different. With the"

Tony lit his torch. "Yes I am sure, do whatever you want. Thanks for dropping by and bye." He pushed the welding mask over his face and cut off the conversation.

Steve shook his head and walked out the doorway. He glanced back at the tanned man working with the blow torch. He sighed as the door closed. He knelt down.

"Well girl, he kind of said it was alright." Steve reached out and ran his hand over the white dog's head.

Her pointed ears swiveled forward and she stood up wagging her tail over her long thin legs. Steve couldn't figure out what breed she was but the long hair hanging off her body threw him for a loop. The only dog she looked like that Steve knew was actually an extra tall wolf, but he couldn't be sure because the white dog was a bit stockier and heavily muscled. She was covered in mud and tangles so maybe after a bath he could discern breed. He pushed it to the back of his mind and she licked his face.

"Alright, alright." He fended off the dog's abrasive tongue. "First things first. Bath time."

She wasn't that hard to clean and his hair brush worked well enough. Steve actually went as far as to blow dry the shiny white hound. She panted happily as Steve scratched and brushed through the tangles. The she dog actually seemed to enjoy the bath.

"Good girl." Steve purred to her as he rubbed her head off one last time with the towel. She yipped. Steve laughed. First day with her and he was already talking to her like a child.

"You hungry?" The big dog whined and wagged her tail. Steve laughed again. "Let's go. Come on pretty girl."

Steve suddenly stopped. He closed the door to the hallway and walked back to the bedroom. The dog followed cocking its head. The dog sat down in front of him. Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and the two watched each other contemplatively.

"You need a name." Steve said.

The big she dog stood up and walked forward. She reared up and put her white paws on his knees. Her amber eyes shone as they stared right into Steve's soul. He smiled and put a hand on her head. He stopped smiling and looked at her, blue eyes scanning the intelligence in the dog's face.

"Well, all I have to go on is you are a girl." Steve said. He the examined the long pointed snout and pointed ears. "Peggy." He blurted, flushing in spite of himself.

The white dog panted right in his face and her tail stirred the air. She woofed softly.

"Oof. Bad breath." Steve pushed her lightly and leaned back teasingly. "Peggy." He whispered. The dog's ears flicked right to him. "Peggy it is then."

Steve walked over to the door. Peggy bounded lightly behind him. He swung the door wide open giving the white dog a deep bow. He swept his hand gracefully

"My lady Peggy." He said regally.

The dog to his amusement stopped bouncing and put her feet in a perfect square. She tipped he head back, the black nose high in the air. Lifting one paw at a time walked nobly out the door. She was like a queen entering a ballroom. Steve watched a little stunned. Peggy's head tilted and she caught his eye. He could have sworn the dog smirked. She suddenly jumped straight forward, taking off down the hall. Steve laughed uncontrollably running off after the white flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony yawned stretching. He glanced over at the clock. It was close enough to lunch; well three was close enough for him. He stood and wandered towards the kitchen. Clint was sleeping in front of the TV again. Tony went over and kicked his foot that was dangling of the edge of the sofa.

"Hey Feathers, wake up." Tony nearly yelled.

The assassin started violently falling off the couch. "Stark, I will end you."

"Later." Tony waved him off. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." Clint grumbled pushing off the ground.

"Well said Barton." Tony turned towards the door to the kitchen then he stopped.

"And what would my beautiful girl like to eat?"

Clint's eyebrows shot up. "Is that Steve?" He whispered.

Tony nodded. "Finally got himself a girl?"

There was a whine from the kitchen.

"Not right now, Peggy." The soldier sounded like he was riffling through the cabinet.

The whine sounded again but drew out longer.

"Oh fine come here."

A chair was pushed to the side in the girl's hast to make it to her soldier.

"Right there?" Steve asked.

A low groan reached Tony and Clint's ears and Tony's hand shot up to cover his mouth. In his kitchen. He knew that he had said no rules but the kitchen? People ate there. There was a rhythmic thumping from the closed door. The girl groaned again with the edge of a whine.

"Good spot?" Steve hummed.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He shoved the door open. "Really Steven Rogers, in the kitchen? I don't care if you couldn't get back to your bedroom. I…"

Tony broke off looking at the soldier.

"Oh god." Clint walked in with his eyes covered. "Are they naked?"

"Well one of them is." Tony said smirking as he regained his composure.

"What?" Clint uncovered his eyes.

"What?" Steve echoed looking up at them from his place on the floor scratching Peggy's side in that place that made her leg thump.

The dog jumped up and panted happily looking at Steve.

"Peggy, this is part of my pack, Clint and Tony." Steve said pointing to each man in turn. "This is Peggy."

The dog bounded over to the archer who crouched down. "Hey you." He rubbed a hand over the white dog's head. "I am almost glad you are not human."

The she dog paced over to Tony. "What is this monster doing in my tower?"

"Well." Steve put his hand on the back of his neck. "That's what I was trying to ask you. You said yes by the way."

Tony felt a bump on his leg. He looked down. The amber eyes were staring up at him completely serious. He hesitantly put a hand out and lowered it. The dog lifted its head and he pet her gently.

"Ok go play with Spangles, wolfie." The dog cocked its head. Tony waved his hand at the blond. "Spangles." Peggy looked at Steve then back at Tony and bounded to Steve woofing lightly.

"Good girl." Steve ruffled her fur. "Do either of you know what dogs eat?"

Tony looked at Clint. "Uhh meat?" The archer said.

"Dog food?" Tony looked at him shrugging.

"Do we have any?" Steve asked hopefully.

Tony frowned. "Why in the world would we have dog food? I know Thor will eat just about anything but I do have standards for my tenants."

"Oh." Steve looked at the dog contemplatively. "How about bacon, can you eat bacon?"

Peggy barked and panted. Steve chuckled.

Clint raised a hand. "We'll take some of that too."

"Alright." Steve turned back to the kitchen opening the refrigerator. Peggy trotted over to Clint who slumped down at the table. Tony whipped out his phone and started clicking away. The white dog put her head on Clint's lap and he scratched her ears gently. She sighed heavily.

The bacon cooked quickly under Steve's skilled watch and was sitting in the midst of the table. Steve pulled the chair next to him out and patted the seat. Peggy watched him then slowly jumped up to the seat. She sat down and looked at him expectantly. She was taller than he was sitting on the seat.

"Really Steve?" Tony huffed.

"What?" Steve asked innocently, pushing some bacon to the billionaire like a kind of under hand deal.

Tony huffed in acceptance and grabbed it at the same time pulling up a blue print on his phone. Clint snickered and took some of his bacon. Steve fed the strips of bacon to Peggy one at a time. She took them neatly from his hand and wolfed them down. The bacon was gone all too soon.

"So where can I purchase dog food?" Steve asked.

"Pet shop." Clint grumbled looking disappointedly at the empty plate like it had stolen his soul.

"A shop? Just for pets?" Steve's eyes widened.

"Yeah when did you live again?" Tony groaned.

"Great Depression." Steve stood up stretching.

Tony muttered under his breath. "Jarvis can you call a cab and find the closest pet shop." He rummaged through his pocket. "Here." He held out a golden card to Steve. Tony stood up and left the room. Clint put away his plate and left as well.

Steve turned the card over in his palm. He looked at Peggy and shrugged. "Well, another adventure under way. Come on pretty girl."

Steve grabbed his coat. He was going to have to leave Peggy here. The dog cocked her head. He couldn't just leave her here alone. Peggy suddenly thundered away yapping madly. A muffled Oomph came from around the corner. Steve jogged to catch up.

"Well hello." Bruce smiled at the dog that had knocked him to the ground. The scientist rubbed her face rapidly. She licked him happily. "Okay, okay off please." He stood up. "Bacon scent breath."

"Sorry Bruce." Steve apologized.

Bruce waved it off. "No problem." The doctor knelt back down petting the silky white fur. Peggy's tail sailed rapidly through the air. "Is she yours?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess so."

"I had a dog for a while when I was on the run." Bruce ruffled the dog's face. "He wasn't as pretty as you though. What's her name?"

"Peggy." Bruce nodded.

Steve tried to think of a time when he had seen Bruce smile so much. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Bruce. Do you think you could watch her for me? I apparently need to purchase food especially for dogs." Steve asked pulling his brown leather jacket over his shoulders.

Bruce looked at him. "Sure thing. You might want a collar and a leash as well."

Steve nodded and walked out to meet the cab. Bruce looked at his new charge.

"Hello Peggy." The white dog woofed. "What kind of dog are you anyway?"

Steve stumbled in the door with his arms full. The young lady at the store had been very helpful, maybe overly helpful. He dropped the bags on the table in the dining room attached to the kitchen.

"Peggy." Steve called lightly.

He looked in the living room. The doctor was sprawled on the couch with the big dog lying across his lap, snoring softly. The TV was running some new show that looked dramatic. It was silent though, muted thanks to Jarvis's intuition.

"Peggy." The dog put her head up and thumped her tail. She stood and stepped gracefully off the couch. "Did you have fun my girl?" Steve rubbed her head. She ruffed and nosed his hand. "Come on. I have some things for you."

Steve hefted the dog food bag. It wasn't that heavy. He poured some into the bowl with the paw prints all over it and filled the other in the sink. There was a light blue collar made of the same material that he remembered parachutes being made of. He clipped in around the furred neck trying not to pinch Peggy's skin. She twisted her head as if trying to see the piece of blue but then just kept eating.

"I don't know if we need the rest of this quite yet." He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Peggy?" The doctor's voice called. "Where'd you go girl? Oh, hey Steve."

The blond stood. "Hello Bruce. Did she cause trouble?"

"You sound like a concerned parent." The curly haired man laughed. "No she was perfect. Where did you buy her?"

Steve shook his head. "I found her. For the past two weeks she has been jogging with me in the morning so I asked Tony if I could bring her in."

"And he agreed?"

Steve smiled. "Kind of. He was pretty distracted at the time but he didn't seem upset when he met her this morning."

Bruce laughed. "Well good luck to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha came back to the tower really late or really early depending on your perspective. It was near two in the morning when she walked into the lobby of the newly name Avengers' tower. The spy wiped her eyes tiredly then tensed.

Click click click click.

She pulled out one of her weapons from her hip. That didn't sound like any of her team. That didn't even sound human. It was coming for the door at the back of the building. The door slid open of its own accord and a creature strode in towards her. It whined.

"Jarvis?" Natasha cocked the gun.

"Yes Miss Romanov?" The voice said quietly in its night setting.

"What is that? Give me some lights."

The lights flicked on and Nastasha focused in on a big white wolf.

"That belongs to Mister Rogers and I believe he calls it Peggy?" The AI answered.

"Peggy huh?" The fiery hair woman put the weapon away and studied the sitting animal.

Peggy cocked her head and panted. Natasha knelt down a bit and put out her hand. Peggy jumped up and avoided her hand, burying her nose right in the female's stomach. Natasha suppressed a laugh and pet the big animal. She had a soft spot for big dogs. The smaller ones were too yappy and she identified too much with cats to like being near them. The big dog paced with her to her room. Usually she was extremely cautious walking through the big empty building. It was nice walking with the creature.

"What is Steve doing with a wolf or dog or whatever hybrid you are?" She scratched Peggy's ears. She stood up and the dog trotted off to who knows where. "Night to you too." She opened the door and walked in.

Steve woke up late to a strange feeling. He was warm. Usually he woke up freezing cold and it took some time to tell himself he wasn't in the ice. Today he actually considered just staying there instead of jogging. Why was he warm? Rolled over right into the solid body of a white dog. Her tail whapped the bed when he met her eyes.

"Good morning you." Steve whispered.

She licked his face. Steve pushed himself out of bed. Peggy watched him change and hopped up when he opened the door. The tags on her collar tinkled down the hall to the kitchen. Steve looked at the length of black snake on the table before clipping it to Peggy's collar.

"Come on Peggy." Steve opened the next door to the outside sleeping city. It was five thirty seven. Usually he was out the door at exactly five thirty. Steve shrugged the thought away. "Let's go for a jog eh?"

Steve stretched out with a quick walk and then took off with his dog right beside him.

"How often exactly am I supposed to feed you?" Steve asked like the dog would answer. "I suppose that book would tell me wouldn't it?"

Peggy barked in affirmation.

"I wonder if it has your breed as well because, like I said, I've never seen a thing like you. Most of the military dogs were hounds just for sniffing and the Germans used their Shepherds. Your mouth and nose kind of look German Shepard like. But you have a ton of hair and look more like a wolf honestly."

Peggy tipped her nose up.

Steve laughed. "You know, the other Peggy, the one from my past, she would have liked you. You remember when I told you about her?"

Steve had taken to talking to the dog that followed him every day. She stayed right at his side always listening. He had told her about what happened to him. Even stuff shield didn't know because he wasn't permitted to tell anyone. Steve had told her all his frustrations with this world today. Sometimes just talking he could fix the problem himself.

"She was tough as nails and would take any rude or lewd comments from anyone. One time a fella who was working under her command got a sucker punch right to the mouth. She actually gave him a nose bleed. She never hesitated to tell me when I was being stupid either."

Peggy bumped him with her side. They ran on with Steve talking and Peggy listening. People just smiled, he was just another human with their closest companion. Eventually they made it back to the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve made breakfast for himself. He wanted something warm this morning. That was odd. Usually cereal would do but he made eggs and bacon today.

"Morning Steve?" A voice broke the silence of the soldier's reading about dog care.

"Hi Bruce. What are you doing up so early?" Steve put down the book upside down to mark his page.

Bruce looked at the kitchen. "I smelled breakfast. You cooking?"

Steve looked surprised.

"What? I know how to cook, it just doesn't taste great."

The super soldier smiled. "Sure." He went about making bacon. "What else do you want?"

"I'm going to have some tea, would you like some?" The doctor rummaged about in the cupboard for the packets.

"Sure." Steve looked back. "I've never had tea before."

"What?" Bruce was astonished. "How have you? Oh. Great Depression. Yeah."

"Hey what's for breakfast?" The two men jumped. Clint was leaning against the table petting the big dog.

"When did you get there?" Steve asked.

The archer shrugged turning on the coffee pot. "Does it matter and do we have a toaster?"

"I think there's one..." Steve looked over one shoulder.

Peggy's nails clicked across the floor and she pulled open one of the lower cabinets with her teeth.

"There." Steve pointed. "Thanks Peggy."

Clint pulled out the stainless steel contraption and set it on the counter top. He rummaged up the bread and the teapot whistled happily.

"Good morning." Natasha walked in with a greeting.

"Morning. When did you get back?" Clint asked after Bruce and Steve had said hello.

"Late." The woman nodded to the dog.

The blonde turned around. "You alright?"

Natasha ignored him and pulled out a few splatterings of silverware and plates. Steve pulled off a third layer of bacon and dabbed off some of the fat like the others. The plate was thrown on the table with a plate of eggs and mugs of tea and coffee.

"Breakfast party without me?" Tony walked in fully dressed for business. "I am so very offended."

Steve looked around suddenly realizing that somehow they had all met in the kitchen at the same time. That never happened. Everyone pretty much avoided each other.

"Come on Stark." Bruce waved to a chair. "Open invitation."

Tony slid into a seat and took a piece of toast from Clint's plate instead of the main dish. The archer didn't seem to notice.

"So when did the breakfast club start meeting?" Tony waved his golden bread around.

"They were here when I came in." Natasha gestured to the group excluding Tony.

Clint pointed with two fingers. "They were chit chatting away when I came in."

Bruce swallowed his mouthful of bacon. "Steve was making bacon. You can't blame a guy for wanting bacon."

They looked at Steve feeding a meaty strip to his dog. "What?" He was rather confused. "I'm always up this early. I've just never made hot breakfast before."

Clint leaned back with a grin. "Well I guess we figured out how to summon the Avengers."

Everyone laughed. Peggy panted away on the floor eyeing the toast in Tony's hand.

Thor came back to visit the tower one morning several days later. The thunder storm forced many New Yorkers inside. Thor landed heavily on the balcony of Avengers' Tower. The door opened before him without having been touched.

"Good morning Mister Odinson. Can I be of any service to you?"

Thor boomed. "Man-in-the-walls. It is good to hear you. Can you tell me where my fellow Avengers are located?"

"They are all together in the dining room for breakfast." Jarvis put in.

Thor thundered down the hall following the smell of food. "What a glorious feast of champions that must be. Good morning my fellow Avengers!"

"Good morning Thor." Steve smiled.

The demigod was suddenly attacked by a massive creature. It licked his face and shoved him back. Thor laughed listening to the dog talk.

"What a glorious creature. Hello Midguardian dog." He held the wolf dog out a bit and went down to his knees.

She barked and yipped.

"Pack mate? Yes I am part of shield brother's pack."

Steve watched open mouthed. The others at the table were also stunned.

"Thor Odinson is what they call me noble creature. And you?"

Bruce and Tony shared and glance. Allspeak.

"The pleasure is all mine, Peggy Midguardian -dog." Thor pet the white dog. "Shield brother you have a beautiful companion."

"Thank you?" Steve re-examined his dog. "You can understand her?"

Thor took the offered seat next to Bruce. "I can speak to all of your Midguardian animals with the power of Allspeak. Although I have never met one that can form her thoughts so clearly as your Peggy."

"Smart one aren't you?" Clint rubbed her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony rubbed his eyes. He had a full day of nothing but working in the lab. The tower felt so empty though. Everyone had left yesterday for here or there. No Avengers' breakfast club today. Just him. Even Pepper was busy today. Clint would be back first so he could bother bird man but that wasn't until three. It was nine. Tony wandered into the kitchen twirling his handmade screwdriver and setting it down to get a cup of coffee.

"Where are the Avengers when you are bored to death?" The inventor sighed.

There was a clink at the table. The big white dog looked at him.

"What?" Tony scrunched his brows at the mischievous look.

He set his coffee down. "What?"

He realized that there was a shine in the wolf like muzzle. Tony looked at the empty table. Where his custom screwdriver had been was empty space.

"You." He snapped his fingers. "Bring that here. Now."

The dog wagged her tail flamboyantly.

"Give." Tony took a step forward.

Peggy danced back grinning furiously.

"Hey!" Tony lunged forward and she shot off.

The inventor took after her. She dashed around the table with the man after her.

"Hey come back here Wolfie." Tony stopped to catch his breath. He realized he was laughing. "You are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

The dog barked around the tool and thumped her front legs on the floor. He tail made her entire back side wave from side to side.

"Well I'll catch you." Tony jumped one way and ran at her another and she leapt clear over him.

They ran up and down and all over. Peggy never let Tony get close enough to get the tool but teased him when he stopped. It got even more difficult when Jarvis "accidently" closed the elevator door before Tony could get on and wouldn't tell Tony what floor the dog had hopped off on. Tony had run up the stair until he heard the ticking of nails on hard flooring. Tony chased her outside. He yelled at Jarvis for letting her out and opening doors for the dog. They ended up back in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Clint looked from one puffing animal to the other.

Tony looked up. "She stole my screwdriver!"

The wolf romped into the living room.

"Clint, go on that side and I'll go this way." The sweating man pointed to two different ways around the couch.

Clint crouched with a grin and stalked around. Peggy had her head turned away from the archer sniffing for Tony. Clint pounced tackling the dog to the floor with a yelp.

"Gotcha!" Peggy lapped at his face dropping the tool.

Tony picked it up. "Finally." He flopped on the couch exhausted.

Clint chaffed the dog's side and belly making her leg thrash. He took a seat next to the inventor.

"Chasing a dog all day?"

Tony looked at his watch with surprise. It was three fifteen. "Yeah, I guess so."

Tony pet the dog's head that was laying on his lap. Not a boring day by any stretch of the word.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve paced into the building from a walk with Peggy. He had jogged sure but it was nice to walk to lunch. A little café down the street encouraged people to bring their dogs and even had meals for them. They walked into the lobby. There was an older man standing at the empty front desk. He must have been important because he had four armed men with him.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" Steve asked politely.

The obviously general ranked military man turned to him. "I'm looking for Bruce Banner."

Steve smiled, must be a friend of the doctors. "I'll call him for you." He went over and pressed the intercom button. "Bruce?"

"He's a little busy at the moment." Tony answered. "Can I take a message?"

"Stark! Get off!" Bruce's voice responded.

There was a thud.

"What's up Steve?" The man finally got to the comm.

"There's someone in the lobby for you."

"Be right down."

The sound buzzed out. Steve turned with a grin. "The elevator's pretty quick so it won't be a moment."

The man nodded. Steve suddenly realized that big dog near him was upset. She had a ridge of spikey fur running angrily down her fur. The big dog growled.

"Peggy!" Steve said astonished. "I'm so sorry she's not usually like this. Come!" Steve started walking toward the main elevator. The white wolf dog wouldn't move. "Peggy!"

Steve stepped back forward and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back with him. The elevator opened to two laughing scientists.

"Yo Steve. I think she can walk. I mean I know she's your baby and all but" Tony laughed.

Bruce was suddenly silent. He walked slowly toward the serious looking man. Tony hopped along next to him. Steve frowned as Peggy started to struggle a bit.

"General." Bruce said quietly.

"Banner." The man said harshly. "You're under arrest."

"What?" Tony yelped.

Steve froze in his battle with Peggy. He stared wide eyed and realized all the men were heavily armed and ready for a fight, for a fight with the Hulk.

Bruce just nodded compliantly. He had been expecting it. He put his wrists out.

"Wait hey. What the hell?" Tony cut Bruce off. "What did he do?"

"Bruce Banner, the Hulk, killed several doctors and staff personnel." The general said harshly. "He also destroyed several expensive complexes and injured several others."

"Now wait. He didn't. The Hulk did and they can't really account for one another he can't control"

"That is exactly why he is going to be property of the United States Military." The general snarled.

"Tony." Bruce looked at his friend. "Stop. I'm done."

The doctor stepped forward. He was ready to give himself over. The general took out a pair of handcuffs and a tranquilizer gun used for stunning elephants. Then Bruce was knocked to the ground on his back. The huge wolf looked fearsome. She stood over the doctor with all her muscles rippling and jaw snapping.

"What the hell?" Bruce tried to stand when the dog snapped at him. He held still. He had never seen her like this.

She barked and jumped a bit. The four lackeys shrieked and turned to flee. The general tilted his gun at the dog. She leapt up and crushed the gun out of his hand.

"Stupid dog." He cursed and reached for the next gun but jumped back.

She lunged to bite his ankles and kept at him every time he jumped back. He yelped as the door fell open behind him. He fell back and scrambled to his feet. The raging canine charged at him snarling and barking. She chased him right out the door.

Tony stared out the door and absentmindedly helped the purple shirted man to his feet. Bruce accepted the hand staring at the door.

"You all right?" Steve asked a hint of a smile playing at his face.

"You" Bruce stuttered.

The soldier shrugged as the dog growled back in the door. "My hand slipped. Didn't it girl?"

Peggy immediately settled her fur and loped over to the three men with her tail wagging.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony stepped toward the kitchen. He sighed heavily. There was an alarm going off.

"Stark!" Clint yelled as he jabbed buttons on his coffee machine.

"What didja do Feathers?"

He walked forward quickly. His foot came down at an odd angle and there was a sudden yowl. The footing gave way with a crack. Tony slid back as the dog scrambled forward. He hit his head against the wall and sat up quickly.

"Tony! Peggy!" Steve ran over.

Tony shook his head out. Ouch. Steve knelt next to the dog. She was trying to sniff Tony carefully as if checking for injuries. Peggy hobbled to him asking with her eyes if he was ok.

"Peggy." Steve called.

She hopped over not using her back leg. The soldier ran his hands over her lower leg. Bruce knelt down with him.

"It's definitely broken." He diagnosed.

Tony scrambled to his feet. "Shoot. Wolfie. I'm so sorry."

She barked and panted. She didn't blame him but that didn't change the fact that she was hurt. Steve picked the dog up in his arms.

"Where?"

Tony cut him off. "Come on I'll drive."

He hurried toward the garage and Steve had to jog to keep up. Tony picked up a pair of keys and unlocked a wide luxury car. He held the door open while Steve awkwardly slid the dog into the car. The soldier sat back with her. Tony sped to the veterinary clinic a few blocks down.

Steve carried the dog in. "Excuse me ma'am?"

"Good morning sweetheart, hello pretty dog." The lady was cheery as could be.

Peggy wriggled a bit wanting to greet this new person. Steve tightened his grip a bit and she settled down to hang limply again.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No." Steve answered.

"Come on." Tony stepped up. "Her leg's busted can't you just throw us in?"

The woman looked with concern at the hound then at the two people in the waiting room.

Both were older women holding a cat and a cage with a small rodent. "Go ahead; we're here for check –ups."

The woman ushered them through a set of doors. Steve carefully maneuvered Peggy's bulk so as not to jostle her legs.

"Wait here please." The woman waved a hand at a room.

There were three chairs and a table with a cold steel counter top. Steve gently lay Peggy on it and pulled a chair up close to her head. She flopped her tail making a sound like a gong on the table. Tony sat down. They didn't speak. Tony started drumming his fingers. Then he huffed and stood to pace back and forth. Back and Forth. Back and

"Tony." Steve said suddenly.

The inventor looked startled.

"You're making us nervous." He said. "It was an accident."

Tony sat down heavily and gazed at his hands.

"Good morning folks." A man with greying hair and smile lines cracked the door like he was expecting an animal to try and escape.

He smiled at the big dog on the table. Peggy leaned forward a bit. Steve put up a concerned hand to keep her from falling. She whimpered with pleasure at the new arrival.

"Hello big girl." The doctor patted her head. He shook hands with Steve. "I'm Doctor Grey."

"Steve Rogers."

The doctor's mouth opened.

"Tony Stark."

The man sat down heavily working his jaw. "Iron Man and Captain America?"

Tony nodded. "Yes and this is our new sidekick who got herself stuck as a canine and then broke her leg trying to fly on Thor's back."

"Tony." Steve groaned. "My pup, Peggy, broke her back leg we're pretty sure. Can you fix it please?"

Dr. Grey shook his head out. "I don't have any healing powers but I can set it at least."

He swiveled the stethoscope around his neck. "Hey pretty Peggy." He checked her heart and her stomach and very gently probed her leg. "I'd like to get a quick Ex-ray. If that's alright. It will cost a little extra though."

"Is a little extra less than a million?" Tony asked impatiently.

Dr. Grey remembered who his patient belonged to. "Yes sir. Quite a bit less."

"Then do it." He was irritated.

The man quickly Ex-rayed and wrapped the leg. He put a hard cast on top of the two broken bones. Steve chatted with him lightly. Tony sat in the corner and fumed feeling intensely guilty. He did listen though. Steve never once mentioned that he had broken the she dog's leg, that it was all his fault. He kept waiting for some deadly consequence to his actions like she would never walk again or amputation but soon enough they were in the car driving home. Tony walked in the door first.

"Is mother of paws taken care of?" Thor, who had been around increasingly frequently, asked.

Tony stormed passed without answering. The two assassins and Bruce watched him curiously but their attention was soon back at the door.

"She's all right." Steve said.

He set the dog down and she panted. Her back leg was one big solid rod of purple cloth. She had pills to take every morning and night as needed. Peggy looked after the receding form of the inventor and gave a nearly inaudible whine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony!" Steve yelled in frustration.

The man had locked himself in his workshop since they had returned from the veterinarian. Jarvis had reported he hadn't left in all the three days. The man was probably trying to survive on a steady diet of coffee and grease. Peggy whined at his side. Steve looked at her and they shared an anxious glance.

"Sir still isn't allowing anyone through Mister Rogers." Jarvis chimed.

"Tony!" Steve banged the door angrily. "Tony, come out! Damn it Tony!"

He turned and waved the dog to come with him. They made their way to the kitchen, Steve lifting her up the stairs.

"He won't come out still."

Bruce looked up nodding. He then stood up.

"We need to get going anyway." Bruce pulled on his coat. "Clint and Natasha are down already."

"All right." Steve knelt down in front of his dog. "I'm sorry Peggy. I need to go now and you can't come." He gently touched the heavy cast. "Take it easy okay?"

Peggy yipped. Steve walked slowly toward the elevator and Bruce clapped him on the shoulder.

"Bye Peggy!" The scientist waved as the door slid closed.

Peggy lay down on the floor. Her ears twitched around listening. The car revved with Clint's impatience. Finally with many shout back and forth about how stubborn Stark was and several explicit comments they pulled away in their chosen large vehicle. Steve rode behind on his fixed up old motorbike. Peggy stood again. She hop-walked to the elevator.

"Down My Lady?" The AI asked.

The big wolf dog barked. The door slid open and the dog stumbled in. Jarvis just seemed to know where she wished to be. The doors opened on the floor of Tony's workshop. It was the first day that the Steve had left or even let her out of his sight. Peggy walked down the hall and the big metal door opened before her.

"What?" The inventor jerked up hazily hearing the door. "Whozit?"

The dog gently nudged him with her nose.

Tony's eyes watered. "Wolfie."

He put his forehead on the desk so he could look at the dog. "Peggy." His voice cracked. "Peggy." He threaded his hand through her fur. "God. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. God." The mechanic put his arms around the dog's neck. Tony buried his face into the ruff of her fur. He cried into her neck. The wolf held completely still letting her cub cry. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Peggy barked. Tony let go of her. She whined gently and looked at him, looked right in his eyes. Tony watched and he knew she didn't blame him. He just felt totally exhausted and his screens turned themselves off as if in response to his change in mood. Peggy tugged at his sleeve gently.

"Jarvis, take care of this stuff." The man left his last command before ambling out the door with the hop-walking she dog.

"Of course sir."

Dog and man made their way to the elevator where they rode all the way to the very top floor of his building. This was the quarters that everyone slept in. Peggy walked slowly with the zombiefied billionaire down the hall to the fairly large bedroom where he and Pepper, when she was here, usually slept.

"Thank you." Tony whispered quietly.

She just nudged the door open and Tony fell on top of the bed. Peggy kept poking him with her nose until he tucked himself under the blankets after only removing his shoe.

Steve opened the door tiredly. It was late. Much later than they were supposed to make it home. Clint almost had to blow something up to get them out of there. Thor had escaped earlier and was sleeping on the couch. He had been able to get out claiming exhaustion from his passage to Midguard. They were all tired and faces were sore from false smiles. They all hated public appearances. They were better when Tony was around; he knew how to work the crowd and how to politely escape.

"Peggy!" Steve called.

Clint flopped on the couch. He didn't feel like turning the TV on though. Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat down. Natasha was already back from changing out of her dreaded formal wear and leaning back on the sofa.

"Peggy?" Steve looked in the kitchen.

Where was the big wolf? She usually stayed put and especially now with her leg.

"If I may Mister Rogers." Jarvis piped up.

Steve meandered back into the main room with the team and the TV. "What is it Jarvis?" He was even feeling rather irritable.

"Lady Peggy is with Mister Stark."

"Huh?" Steve added intelligently.

The television turned itself on and the image from the security camera in Tony's room came on.

"She seems to have done the impossible sir." The AI said.

"Well I'll be Kentucky Fried." Clint said sitting up. "So she did."

There lay Tony Stark finally asleep for the first time in days. He had his arms wrapped around the stretched out form of a white dog. They both slept softly. Peggy's purple cast stuck out at an odd angle but they looked comfortable.

"Fifty bucks he'll be at breakfast tomorrow." Natasha muttered.

Steve just shook his head and gave a relaxed smile. He joined the crew on the sofa who proceeded to watch, creepily enough, the man and the wolf-dog sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and Thor walked through the whiteness of the new snow. It was pretty as usual but neither Avenger really enjoyed the snow all that much. It had too much of his brother's memory in it. Steve it held too many reminders of the ice. The only slightly amusing thing was seeing Thor in a sweatshirt. He had actually been threatened by not only Steve and Natasha but Peggy had even gone after him on the subject.

Thor scooped a wad of snow off a rock and packed it a bit. He gave it a toss. The snow flew in a gentle arch. Peggy suddenly flashed past them chasing the snowball with her eyes until it came down. The snow rejoined the snow disappearing but Peggy leapt right on top of where it had gone barking. She stuck her muzzle into the snow and dug the snow around a bit.

"Peggy." Steve chuckled.

The she dog perked up looking at him. He lobbed a snowball down the pathway. The snow white dog dashed after it with bounding strides. Steve laughed and Thor roared. Peggy came dashing back looking like an avalanche.

"Come here snow puppy." Steve knelt down.

He was wearing gloves while Thor didn't need them. Thor held out a snowball and Peggy snapped it up shaking her head with the coldness. Thor laughed. Steve gave another snowball a toss. Peggy leapt after it playfully.

"Come on." Steve ran after her.

Thor jogged after them both. Peggy was running with frantic joy, stirring up the snow. She was like a shaggy blizzard. She hopped then slapped her front paws to the ground in a come and get me gesture. Peggy swerved tight to trees and Steve and Thor put a length in their gait to stay with her but not catch her. It was just fun. Frost swirled around them.

At one point Peggy came barreling towards the super soldier and knocked off his feet, toppling him into the Asguardian. They lay their laughing then untangled themselves to chase the dog all over again. When Peggy dropped and closed her eyes she became part of the snow. The three beasts rolled in the snow and slid on the ice until it got dark and everyone else had gone home. They walked back to the big glowing building.

"It's well passed dinner." Steve said rosy in the face and dusting ice out of his hair as the entered the kitchen.

"I am not even hungry enough for one of your Midguardian pop tarts." Thor pulled the sweatshirt up off of himself.

"Hot chocolate?" Steve asked getting out a pan. He made the stuff the old fashioned way out of choice. Better than the dry flavorless packets.

Thor nodded sitting at the table. "That sounds of a delightful confection."

Peggy lay under the table watching her two cubs until she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha peeked cautiously around the corner. She fingered the trigger of her weapon. The target was a male about her age with brown hair who was similarly armed. The building was completely empty except for them. Stark would kill them if he found out. Clint was somewhere hidden in the building and he had the blue pellets this time. She had the red and she had clean the dried paint out of her paint ball gun where he had clogged it last time.

"Where are you Clint?" She grinned.

Part of the fun of this game was if you hit anything around you the secret would be out. They were both excellent sharpshooters so there had never been a problem except with clothes. This paint seriously wouldn't come out. It eve dyed your skin for a while no matter how hard you scrubbed. Natasha suddenly froze. Along the hall to the door there were two doorways facing each other. She was in one and she had just seen the flash of blue signifying Clint old clothes in the next.

"I know your there." Clint sang teasingly.

The door rang. There was a clatter of clicks rapidly sprinting down the hall. They both jumped and fired off several volleys at each other. A white blur canvas streaked past in the midst of their shooting at high speeds. The white slid to a stop.

"Oh shit." Clint swore.

The assassins looked at each other and to the white now red and blue racing striped dog. Peggy looked at them then down her sides.

"Oh Lord." Natasha pleaded.

Peggy looked over all her sides then started to lick.

"No!" Clint slid forward and grabbed her. "Don't lick those!" He looked up to the red haired woman. "What do we do?"

"Bath time?" Natasha called the dog and she and Clint dashed up the stairs to the female assassin's room.

Peggy panted happily as they drew the water. Clint and Natasha traded glances. Steve would kill them.

"Come on Peggy." Clint splashed the water.

The racing stripe dog jumped. They had apparently filled the tub too much and water lapped over the edge and splashed all over the walls and the assassins. Clint grabbed a random bottle and squirted it all over the dog. They stuck their fingers in and started scrubbing.

Natasha pulled back. "Clint this is conditioner! It won't clean a polished floor!"

"Shoot! Uh." Clint squirted out another bottle.

This time it foamed up floated all over the place.

"Is it working?" Clint wiped his brow smearing bubbles on his head.

Natasha pushed the suds to the side. "No. It's just smeared."

"Shoot."

"Was anyone going to open the door?" They jumped and spun on their knees to see Bruce in the doorway. "On second thought it looks like you have a good excuse."

"Bruce." Natasha relaxed.

"Listen. You gotta help us." Clint stood up dragging him in. "We got permanent marker paintballs all over Peggy and they won't come off."

"You did what?" Bruce pushed up his sleeves. "Hi girl." He patted the dog thoughtfully. "How about paint thinner?"

Clint flinched. "Won't that hurt?"

"Shouldn't." Bruce stood up. Natasha followed him. Peggy bounded gracefully out of the tube splashing water everywhere.

"No." All three shouted at once.

Peggy cocked her head putting her ears together at the noise. Bruce ran as fast as he could and grabbed the whole bucket from the section of the building that was currently under construction. He poured half over the dog and six hand scrubbed and scratch and rubbed over her trying to remove the paint. Water turned a variation of purple but finally Peggy was clean.

"Thank God." Clint leaned back as they finished drying her off.

The three flopped in the living room. Steve would be home any second and find his dog as sparkling clean as when he left. Seriously how many times a week did that guy bathe her. Peggy was literally always squeaky clean. The door opened.

"Hello?" The blonde man called.

Peggy slid off the couch and loped over barking.

"Hey girl. How's my pretty Peggy huh? Did you stay out of trouble?"

Clint and Natasha sighed in relief.

"Yes you … what's this?" His voice paused. "Clint! Natasha! Were you guys playing paintball in the tower?"

Clint cursed under his breath.

"Listen Steve." Natasha started. "We're really sorry and"

"Well I don't particularly care but Tony will if he sees your guns lying in the hallway." Steve walked past giving them a smile and Peggy trotted at his side.

Clint nearly slapped his face. Natasha just shrugged and pick up her semi-automatic. Clint grabbed his as well. Near miss. They gave Bruce a quick nod and thankful grin. The man just leaned easily against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

The Avengers were at their typical breakfast club table. Tony was flipping around pancakes like Steve had taught him a few weeks earlier to impress Pepper. Said super soldier was sitting at the table. Peggy had just raced off to the top of the building to meet the thunderstorm that always preceded one of their companions. Thor and Peggy finally tripped in in the middle of a discussion.

"I still misunderstand the team's structure in your mind words." Thor was saying. He turned and thundered, "Good morning team friends!"

Everyone greeted him though a bit more quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" Steve asked.

Tony set the pancake plate down and everyone settled into a chair. "Can you translate for us big guy?"

"I certainly can Man of Iron." He rumbled. "Lady Peggy is attempting to unveil the secrets of our team to me through namesake and I am failing to comprehend her notions."

"What is she saying?" Steve pulled out a chair for the dog.

The big white creature jumped up with a huff. Steve fed her a bit of bacon. She took it with all refinity then gobbled it down. Spoiled hound.

"Fur sister calls you, shield brother, her head-charge cub." The Asguardian said around the full pancake he had jammed in his mouth.

Tony shook his head.

"Easy enough." Clint said. "He's at large and in charge. The leader of the Avengers!"

Peggy chomped out a few barks. Thor's brows creased.

"This is where my confusion sets in. She calls Bruce and Tony the china? I think she speaks china. She calls them her china cubs."

Tony smirked and pulled the sides of his eyes away from his nose. He pulled out his phone.

"Tony that's not polite." Steve sighed with a shake of his head. "And it means more like the pottery. Like you're breakable."

Everyone contemplated that. Then Tony's phone sang to life.

_It's alright,_

_I'm not dangerous_

_When you're mine,_

_I'll be generous_

_You're irreplaceable_

_A collectible_

_Just like fine China_

Tony and Clint high fived. Bruce put his head down on the table. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"The next one is her Glass Cub." The tallest Avenger said. "She calls Arrow brother that?"

"He's so thin you can see right through him!" Tony roared with laughter.

Bruce threw his crumpled napkin at the inventor from the other side of the table where he was seated. "It more refers to his reflection of the world around him and his ability to disappear into it."

"What's Tasha's?" Clint asked ignoring his description.

"Her Red Cub."

"And that is all we will be saying on that subject." The red headed assassin put her hand down and pulled up the glare that had everyone gulping.

"What do you call Thor?" Bruce asked Peggy.

She yipped.

"My Rumble Cub." Thor translated.

There was complete silence. The Tony started to snicker. The table burst out into raucous laughter. The wooden structure shook with their combined mirth and Peggy barked.

"That one is fair about straight forward." Thor said boisterously.

They all settled down happily.

Then Thor spoke up again. "There is one more. She calls herself the head bitch."

Bruce winch at the term as did Clint and Tony. Natasha just looked on. That had been thrown at her more than once and meant nothing more now. Steve was used to the word for the dog care book's use of it.

"No offence but shouldn't that be Natasha?" Clint argued.

Thor listened as Peggy ground out her words. "She says she has raised far more litters than her cub is capable of. The bitch cares for the younglings."

"Litters?" Tony asked bewildered.

"Litters." Steve said. "Cubs, babies, kids?"

"Oh."

Everyone looked to Natasha for her reaction. On her part she just leaned back in her chair.

"What? I'm not vying for the place. You think I want to take care of all of you?"

Peggy grinned punctually. She yapped to Thor a bit.

"Yes I do understand now." He answered.

And that settled that.

Note: This story was pre-written with exactly eleven chapters. This is only here because of a review that gave me an idea. Thank you johncorn.


	12. Finale

**_Years later_**.

The old dog lay by the fire. It was warm and there wasn't truly a reason to get up even if she could. Her cub shifted, he rubbed her head. She would have grinned if she were human. Her too tall, human cub. Steve stopped petting her and huffed wetly. Another of her cubs, Tony put a hand on his shoulder. The rest of her cubs also sat around, watching. She was pleased. Her pack was together. She had made it so they could fall and lean on each other inside of falling out, even for this. She had planned even from the beginning, as soon as she first known of the mass taking over her head. She had felt it first years ago, like a fly she couldn't shake. Not painful yet but threatening and un-destroyable. The years had grown more difficult.

"Peggy." Bruce whispered.

The drug ran through her veins calming the pain. Ending her life.

This decision had been difficult to her cubs for some reason. She was living and she would die and the white dog understood that. Tony had been adamant that he could fix it. Her most independent cub had locked himself away for days. Steve had been the one to whom everyone had left the final choice to. He had paced the floor. Back and forth. Peggy had finally gotten sick of it and knocked him to the ground. The big dog pinned him and they looked deeply into one another's eyes. Steve had finally understood.

"Good bye noble one." Thor rumbled.

Her vision faded.

"Wolfie." Tony nearly fell out of his chair to his knees.

Peggy looked at all her pack and let her head drop to the darkness. Overwhelming and deep but beautiful in its own calm way. Everything was suddenly clear. She was young and free. No gravity. A light called her. The massive sparkling dog stepped right into the air. Looking back, Steve had fallen into his teammates arms over a lifeless white form. He would be fine. Her cubs were together. Now she had completed her job and she could meet Steve's first Peggy. She dashed into the sky overjoyed. They would wait, side by side, at the edge of the clouds. Maybe her cubs would come, maybe some never would. It would all work out, beyond anyone's control as it was.


End file.
